A Fortunate Retreat (Level)
Description *Objective: **Retake Iruiru **Get to Secondary Extraction **Help out Kilo team **Help out Hotel team **Get to the Comstat **Take over the Comstat **Destroy the Comstat **Retake Is'mi Esla **Get to Ternary Extraction *Characters: Field Master Lex Norsan, Sangheili Marines, and Ultranationalists *Weather: Night *Vehicles Used: M2900 Abrams, Sea Knight Helicopters, Military Humvee's, T-90 Tanks, BTR-80's, and Russian Attack Helicopters, *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: A Fortunate Retreat *Date/Time: January 15, 2948 2:49:33 am and counting *Place: Sangheilios, Iruiru (One of Sangheilios' Capitals) *Character: Pvt. West (Sangheili who shot the Javilin in Baghdad) *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Plot/Transcript The game starts where Retaking Sangheilios left off. Field Master Lex Norsan: Three enemy BTR-80's in position! We need a plasma predator missile! HQ, Operation Hellfire is now in affect! Engage three BTR's over! Sangheili Marine Corps HQ (COM): Roger, Three BTR's. Engaging. Green lasers are then pointed on the BTR's. And plasma predator missiles destroy them. Field Master Lex Norsan: Good Job! Type 71 Assault Phantom (Pilot): Roger. Alpha and Bravo Teams. Proceed to secondary extraction. Go! Go! Go! Field Master Lex Norsan: Alright teams. Only personell now. Slice them up. The Sangheili Marines then withdraw their energy swords. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Мы должны Архивировать сейчас! Осенью обратно! Осенью обратно! They then charge at the Ultranationalists, the Ultranationalists then take out ten to eleven Sangheili Marines every ten seconds. The Sangheili Marines then slice them up. Soon the city is clear. Sangheili Marine 4: Clear! Sangheili Marine 5: Sector Clear! A Type 71 Assault Phantom comes and picks them up. They then take off. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Pilot): Alright teams, as we head to Is'mi Esla, we need you to gun all opposing forces in street sectors. Field Master Lex Norsan: Pvt. West. You are our operations officer. Get on the defense heavy plasma miniguns and knock them out. Pvt. West: Roger that, sir. He then mans the defense heavy plasma minigun. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Navigator): Use your target indicator to find Kilo team on the tac, C.P. Pvt. West: I see them. Over. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Navigator): Kilo, you need to move West. Pvt. West orders the squad to move West. Sangheili Marine 1 (Kilo): Roger that. We're moving. Sangheili Marine 2 (Kilo): Enemy infantry, Inbound. The Sangheili Marines (''Kilo team) then kill the ground forces.'' Sangheili Marine 1 (Kilo): All clear. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Navigator): Tac Recon, I see allied vehicles inbound. Get the squad off the road. Looks like there's a structure to the north. Get them inside C.P. Pvt. West orders the squad to move into the apartment. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Navigator): Fill free to fire upon enemy contacts C.P. it's not just command. Pvt. West: Roger that, Navigator. Pvt. West then shoots enemy contacts coming in. Pvt. West: All clear kilo. Were moving to help Hotel team. Over. Sangheili Marine 3 (Kilo): Roger that. You may proceed. They move on to Hotel team, who are pinned down and must get to Delta Extraction. Pvt. West: Hotel team. Whats going on. Over. Sangheili Marine 1 (Hotel): [Yelling] We're pinned down! Multiple contacts to the North! Engage all targets and guide us to Delta Extraction! Pvt. West: Roger, initiating contacts. Player engages multiple contacts pinning down the team. Pvt. West: All clear, Hotel. Pvt. West: Move your squad onto the barracks. First objective is inside. Pvt. West guides the squad. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Navigator): C.P., I see a large patrol inbound. Pvt. West: Roger that. Engaging enemy contacts. Player engages enemy contacts. Pvt. West: All clear, Hotel. Proceed. Pvt. West: Coming up on the barracks. Multiple targets inside. Breach and clear Hotel team. Sangheili Marine 2 (Hotel): Placing door charge. Sangheili Marine 3 (Hotel): Breaching, Breaching. Sangheili Marine 5 (Hotel): GO! GO! GO! Hotel team then clears out the barrack but some enemies escape through the back. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Navigator): They're moving through the back C.P. dont let them escape. Pvt. West: Roger that. Engaging enemy contacts. Player engages the enemy contacts. Sangheili Marine 5 (Hotel): More coming from the North! Sangheili Marine 6 (Hotel): Hostiles by that structure! To the North! Pvt. West: Roger that. Engaging enemy contacts. Player engages the enemy contacts. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Navigator): Hold your fire C.P. Phantom-Delta inbound. Hotel team gets in the phantom and it takes off. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Navigator): We are clear. Moving to the next capital. Field Master Lex Norsan: Good, we then must secure the city. Meet us at extraction point Zulu and pick us up their. Over. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Pilot): Roger that, Field Master. They arrive at the capital and get off the Phantom. The phantom leaves. Field Master Lex Norsan: Alright. Lets clear this city and push them back. Sangheili Marine 5: They're popping smoke! The Ultranationalists then pop smoke and move forward slowly. Field Master Lex Norsan: Fine, take them out swiftly. The team moves into the smoke and quickly and swiftly take out the Ultranationalists. Field Master Lex Norsan: Navigator. We need your sight. Over. A Type 71 Assault Phantom then comes in and guides them as they clear part of the sector. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Navigator): Tracking...I see four combatants entering the structure, over. Field Master Lex Norsan: Whats going on? Type 71 Assault Phantom (Navigator): Yeah, smoke is clearing. Recalibrating Focal spread. Okay - we have comstat on tac. Proceed to next objective. The team makes their way to the Comstat. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Navigator): Alpha team, you have multiple targets inbound to the comstat! Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Вывезти что Фантом! Умирать вы сын сука! Type 71 Assault Phantom (Pilot): Incoming missiles! Type 71 Assault Phantom (Navigator): Cant move away now, too much activity. The phantom gets hit and crash lands 20 Meters West from the Comstat. Field Master Lex Norsan: Come on. Move! Another Phantom comes along and drops Elites. The Sangheili Marines move up and take out guards at the Comstat. Elite 2 (Minor): We have to take the base, forward! Let us burn the evil that plagues this city! Pvt. West: Okay, that is awkward. Field Master Lex Norsan: Alright. Lets move! Secure the outside, we'll head in and take out all remaining hostiles! More Ultranationalists come out and kill some Sangheili Marines. The elites take cover fire. Field Master Lex Norsan: Spec Ops, push them back! We need to get inside that Comstat! Elite 4 (Spec Ops): Im trying! They are too strong! Too many forces! Field Master Lex Norsan: Your being ridiculous! Push them back, Now! Elite 4 (Spec Ops): Fine! We need a phantom! Field Master Lex Norsan: I didnt ask for a phantom! Push them back! The Spec Ops elites then push them back and take out the huge squadron of Ultranationalists with some Spec Ops dead and on low shields. Elite 7 (Spec Ops): I've been wounded! Elite 8 (Spec Ops): Demons are eliminated! Field Master Lex Norsan: Good Job! Squad proceed to the Comstat. Minors, Major Domo's and Ultra's on me to the Comstat. The rest of you in the Humvee's! Pvt. West your coming with me too! Lets move! They all move to the Comstat and stack up on the main entrance. Field Master Lex Norsan: Pvt. West take point. Pvt. West then slowly and silently opens the door, no guards are alerted. Field Master Lex Norsan then gives the signal to move forward. They then silently take out the guards patrolling the area. Elite 8 (Major Domo): Area is clear. All is quiet. Field Master Lex Norsan: Okay. Pvt. West plant the bomb. Pvt. West: Dont we need more? Field Master Lex Norsan: One's enough. Pvt. West then plants a bomb. Pvt. West: Bomb planted. The team then move out and detonates the Comstat. They then proceed to next objective. Pvt. West: They must of retreated. Lets keep moving. The team encounters enemy foot-mobiles on their way to advance team. Field Master Lex Norsan: Watch for friendlies near the green smoke on the second floor! Let's get our boys outta there! Move! The team enters a building filled with hostiles. Sangheili Marine 11: Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Friendlies up on the second floor! I repeat, we're up on the second floor! The team reaches the second floor. Sangheili Marine 10: So you're our ride out of here? Field Master Lex Noran: We're it, Imperial Admiral! Let's move out before they regroup! Enemy helicopters are seen dropping Ultranationalist troops. Field Master Lex Norsan: Move out! Let's go! Let's go! The team takes out enemy troops on the ground, in the building, and rooftops. Field Master Lex Norsan: Get to the LZ! Let's move! Go! Go! Another Type 71 Assault Phantom comes in. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Pilot): All units. This is Sierra, nows a good time to get the Hell out of here. Over. They all board the phantom. Elite 8 (Major Domo): They are retreating. Field Master Lex Norsan: Good. Lets fall back to base. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Pilot): Roger that. All callsigns are too fall back to base immediatly. Out. The gameplay then fades out. Ending Scene The scene shows the underground layer where the evil people reside. Ultranationalist Soldier 1 (Loudspeaker): All agents, we are now engaging earth. All preperations have been successfully completed. ChemX has been initialized and we are now launching... Dimitri Khrushchev: [Yelling] Launch the damn thing!!! The missile launches from the pentagon. It enters into earths atmosphere and targets the pacific ocean. It breaks into more warheads and hits the target. It then explodes and burns up the earth destroying all buildings. For the people, they all start running and panicing, they start to burn up and their skin melts off. They beging grabbing their throats, desperate for air. They cough and cough and throw up blood. They finally fall to the floor and then mutate into Devourers. The scene goes back to the underground, at Fernando's base, scientists are preparing the experiment. Fernando then leaves the experiment room and heads to chamber A (''The weather room).'' Fernando Hernandez: Hows the weather machine. Scientist 1: Its up and running. Fernando Hernandez: Where is David Capone and Khrushchev? Scientist 2: Sir, he's still up there. Fernando Hernandez: [Fernando shoots the Biochem employee in the head] Any more questions?...No?, then get David Capone and Khrushchev down here now. Scientist 1: David Capone and Khrushchev get over to the base. David Capone (COM): Fine, but im still planning to trap him. Fernando Hernandez: Fine trap him. Khrushchev? Dimitir Khrushchev (COM): We have Andromeda. What next. Fernando Hernandez: You heard me. We shall begin experimenting. As Fernando walks into the experiment room he sees Dimitri Khrushchev with Andromeda Vadum. Fernando Hernandez: [Punches Andromeda in the face.] How nice to finally meet the real you. Hurts, doesn't it? Well, that's just the start of the bad news. All those powers of yours: Speed, strength, accelerated healing. Well, those will be mine. Andromeda Vadum: What are you going to do? Fernando Hernandez: I will need your blood which will increase my T cells. Put simply, the Biochem is taking back its property. You just didn't work out, so you're being recalled. Andromeda Vadum: What!? Four Dark Op Soldiers then come in and grab Andromeda Vadum, he tries to struggle but cant break loose. Fernando Hernandez: [As they put Andromeda Vadum in an electromechanical chair.] We are going to need a lot more security in here. Dark Op Soldier 1: Echo HQ. More personnel needed in the experimental room. Four more Dark Op Soldiers then come in and help restrain Andromeda Vadum. They then put plasma restraints for his arms and legs. Scientist 3: Now what. Sir. The Dark Op Soldiers then move away. Khrushchev then walks up to Andromeda and removes the energy suruchin. He then takes out a shock collar and puts it on Andromeda's neck. Fernando Hernandez: [Smiles] Begin the procedure. Dr. John Stenson: Gladly. [Smiles] Andromeda is then injected with six needles that are mechanically controlled by the scientist using a control panel. Andromeda Vadum: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHH!!!! Fernando Hernandez: Hmm...I thought they felt no pain. Dr. John Stenson: Acctually, they can. They aren't entirely invincible. They then take out his blood, till all injectors are filled up. Fernando Hernandez: Perfect. The Dark Op Soldiers then come up and hold him down. Dark Op Soldier 1: Ready, sir. He then releases Andromeda Vadum. Andromeda Vadum grabs his energy sword from the tray and slices the Dark Op Soldiers up. Dr. John Stenson: [As he watches in horror.] Aren't you going to lock him up? Fernando Hernandez: [As he watches in excitment.] No, not yet. Cant you see, he is perfect to set the trap. Andromeda Vadum: [Yelling] You will die from my blade! Andromeda Vadum then tries to remove the injectors from the machine but are impossible. Fernando then comes into the room with him with two more Dark Op Soldiers. Fernando Hernandez: [As he sees Andromeda trying to remove the injectors.] You'll never get them off. They need a code. He then signals for the Head scientist to take them off. Once off, Andromeda grabs one. Andromeda Vadum: [Yelling] You can kill yourself! You haven't even tested it! Dont you know what your doing! Fernando Hernandez then takes out a remote and activates the shock collar. Andromeda Vadum then falls to the floor. Fernando Hernandez: Take him. As they remove Andromeda from the experiment room Fernando Hernandez then picks up all six injectors and gives them to Dr. John Stenson. Fernando Hernandez: Six hours of freezing. Then i'll handle the rest. Fernando Hernandez then leaves the experimental room and heads to the Detention center, where he sees Andromeda Vadum in a cell. Andromeda Vadum pounds angrily on the portal, but cannot break through the cell. Fernando then opens the cell and Andromeda tries to punch him. Fernando blocks the punch and grabs Andromeda by the throat and throws him back. Fernando Hernandez: Dont worry. You can use this communicator to speak to your friends. I will need you soon anyway. Fernando then tosses Andromeda the communicator and activates the cell portal. The scene fades out. Category:Levels